zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triforce 14
= Bot Requests = Because it will be easier for me to keep track of, please place any bot requests (such as fixing large amounts of links from a page move) here, following a bullet point. Example: * Replace links to ' with ' Alert? Bot assistance :sorry about that Oni Link 21:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Will do.—'Triforce' 14 04:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Just want to say thanks for getting the bot to do that it would of been very time consuming and problimatic to do manulay myself and in the furutre ill try not to make such simple mistakes (and if i do notcie them sooner) Oni Link 16:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Images Hmm I personally don't see a huge problem with it as they are, but it would be nice to have the others. I don't have a map with the true colors, unfortunately, but if you would want to do it or direct me to one, I could when I get some time.—'Triforce' 14 14:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Alright if you get me them I'll replace them.—'Triforce' 14 03:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Help needed (again) Certainly.—'Triforce' 14 03:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hmm Letter (Link's Awakening) Well on the letter article it would be relevant, but not on the Broom article. Perhaps you mistakenly placed it on the wrong page?—'Triforce' 14 14:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Character images Hey, I was just wondering, how did you get such amazing, clear pics of like Anju, Shikashi, Beggar, Swordsman, etc? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I have an emulator for OoT and MM that I use solely to get images for said games.—'Triforce' 14 13:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RENAME! Um?—'Triforce' 14 03:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to move it and make necessary changes in that case. I can't at the moment, as I'm quite busy working on images.—'Triforce' 14 02:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to get some good ones from MM later.—'Triforce' 14 04:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) A thank you from Neo Tell him not a problem, glad I could help.—'Triforce' 14 01:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Skype About your Shoutbox question: Yes, it runs on all type's of internets. It's free, unless your calling somebody, but we won't be doing that ;)'-- C2' / 18:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) CDO? :CDO, err alphabetical order. It was supposed to be a joke, but so much for that.—'Triforce' 14 01:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe, I got it right off. Good joke. Everybody laugh. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I don't get the joke. Never mind, I think I get the joke. I don't find it at all funny though. Errr, no offense, of course. I just don't find it amusing. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, can't expect everyone to find all of my crappy jokes funny :P—Triforce' ' 14' 12:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, that's MY line! --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In Soviet Russia, line steal you.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Bot request Professor cube? A tweleve fived blocked rubix cube (as opposed to the standard three). And when solving any of them trying to get one side the same colour the same is what your ''not suposed to do Oni Link 19:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) You solve the middle 3x3 section on each side, then you solve the outer middle sections then you do it like a normal 3x3. Oh, and please get a word bubble so you don't have to post all this stuff over and over.—'Triforce' 14 00:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Tips? I saw what you did, and I searched up the Forum. How does this big Zeldapedia Club work? And how can I establish a branch of it? Please? [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 01:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :There's not one big club. You're allowed to make your own club, it just has to be actively editing the mainspace. For example, say the premise of your club was Phantom Hourglass. The club's purpose could be to drastically improve pages related to Phantom Hourglass. You get the pattern.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Freezard/Freezzard I think it has to do with your misingno things.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hero Is there really a point to complaining about a ban after it's over? Just learn from it and be productive.—'Triforce' 14 12:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Template http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AInformation&diff=250716&oldid=250445 an if statement that is always true is useless. Simant (talk) 05:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not always true.—'Triforce' 14 12:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : }|yes}} it is, since it's written wrong. Simant (talk) 01:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Hiatus New Images Bots Vandal An IP vandalized the Zora page. Please ban him. -'Isdrakthül' 21:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Inside the Deku Tree Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. PCE (talk) 09:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Bot :For what purpose? It's sort of complicated.—'Triforce' 14 18:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :You can always add a request at the top of my talk page. I still check it on the occasion, so it would still get done.—'Triforce' 14 12:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Images :I should be able to do that. Do you want the background taken out of it?—'Triforce' 14 12:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess I'm kind of confused. There's already a picture of Mamamu Yan.—'Triforce' 14 13:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I was supposed to tell you Hey Triforce Bot Um well I'm not really good at explaining it myself, as I'm not entirely sure how it works aside from the fact that what I run produces a particular effect. Basically I use it to replace text by using specific programs that run with the bot. And I have no clue what the difference is between the two.—'Triforce' 14 01:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Monobook theme Hey, I don't know if you've checked it out already, but if you have the time, could you check out the monobook theme forum, since I know you've done some .css and .js and theme stuff for this site in the past. Thanks. --'BassJapas' 00:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's just an odd question, but could you import the .css like User:Randomtime did on his User:Randomtime/monobook.css? Because I'd just prefer it to be on the site all at once. Especially since there's still some things I have to do with it. Thanks. --'BassJapas' 15:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, what if you just let me know when you were all done with it? My only reason for copying it to my .css is because I wanted to make a slight modification to it (I prefer to have the search bar on the sidebar).—'Triforce' 14 15:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll let you know when I'm done with it, but it probably won't be before 12:28, since I'm at school, and it's not the easiest for editing and whatnot. And the search bar bit is fine by me, I just feel the the sidebar is really long (I also have a custom one so it pushes the things further down) and with the Oasis users who might switch the Oasis sidebar is up on the side. I should mention that in the forum, completely forgot about the searchbar bit. --'BassJapas' 15:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay that's fine. I've got the searchbar on the sidebar though, because I've actually manually removed a lot of the links on the sidebar that I don't use, so mine's relatively short.—'Triforce' 14 16:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do you know if there's any way the MediaWiki:Recentchangestext border could be changed to a slightly darker color? I've tried altering the content background to a lighter and a darker. And when it goes lighter, it gets too white and contrasts badly with the greens and the yellow. And when it goes darker well, I think you can see for yourself. --'BassJapas' 16:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: If the Recentchangestext border is changed to #d1d1d1, and the content body to #e9e9e9 it works out pretty well. But unless you and the other admins are okay with it, I'll try to find a way to work around that bit. --'BassJapas' 16:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you mean.—'Triforce' 14 17:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know when we'll be importing the skin? Also, there might be a few other images that might need uploaded... --'BassJapas' 22:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose if it's fine with everyone the way it is, it could be imported ASAP.—'Triforce' 14 22:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd like for it to get done today. But it should probably go till Friday. And the following images might be of better use on this site so I don't accidentally delete them on my test wiki: 244D1A.png (sidebar background) EEC947.png (searchbar+pagetab background) and I've still yet to find where this pops up... and the user image in place of the little person. --'BassJapas' 22:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, there appears to be an issue with the Wiki-background you uploaded. There's no extension. And when I try to view it, it goes to "Open as" and it opens with the URL as if it was in a folder on my computer. And I just fear the deletion of the New-monaco-background, and then the skin would bork. And it's best to have them with their ZP counterparts instead of the risk of accidentally deleting them. --'BassJapas' 22:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Might I make a suggestion? The code line for the image of the sidebar background could be replaced with background:#244d1a; repeat scroll 0 0 transparent !important;; and achieve the same effect as the image. Likewise, the tab code could be replaced with background:#EEC947; repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; That would eliminate the need for those 2 images. Also, I'm not sure what you mean about the background. I uploaded it as a .png file and from what I can see, it still is a .png file. Oh that image. That was uploaded when I changed the background of the oasis skin. I'll put a notice of that in the file.—'Triforce' 14 22:36, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I've done those parts and all that jatsi, and fixed the file link. And I believe you can override the site .css by adding the searchbar into the sidebar bit like you have in your .css, instead of having to change it constantly. And should the user image be uploaded or no? And I thought I broke the .css till I saw the move log. I'm like o.o *jawdrop* --'BassJapas' 22:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet! I'm glad that worked. Yeah the little icon could probably be uploaded here. And for the sidebar, I didn't really add anything to the css, i just deleted the section that moved it. I'm not really sure how I'd go about changing the small portion of master css without copy-pasting it.—'Triforce' 14 23:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Should I upload the icon, or should you? I'd kinda prefer if you'd do it, since it's like, I don't really know. Makes me a bit uneasy uploading something that'll do with the skin... yet I changed the skin.... I make no sense. We should probably bring it to the forum and see how everybody feels about it as a whole and then proceed. --'BassJapas' 23:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Bah something that small doesn't require permission.—'Triforce' 14 23:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) A situaion Well, something has come up. Recently ML requested admin rights, however TM opposed and he was delayed. However, after examining the time in the world history TM put up his vote at 21:19 of yesterday, and Minish put up his request at 19:32 of the preceeding day. This leaves a roughly two hour gap where Minish had the required votes, and the oppose came after that. I simply want your take on the situation, and what would be the best course of action.'-- C2' / 17:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the wait "one" day is more of a general guideline, to be honest. It's really there for those who may raise possible objections to get them in. Honestly, the 2 hour gap is kind of irrelevant. His vote still counts as an oppose in my book. Perhaps we should rephrase it though to avoid confusion.—'Triforce' 14 23:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::While I'm okay if Minish continues to be an admin (he was very likely going to get it regardless of my vote), I thought that the 24 hour rule applied after he got the last required vote (after he got his sixth vote, waiting 24 hours). Also, since Stars was banned (and in the process of being banned on ban length at the time of her vote), shouldn't that be removed? (This probably wouldn't have affected the outcome, though). And no, CC, I was not being "low"; I was planning to vote for a while and thought that the 24 hour window was larger than 10 minutes (I thought that it was almost a whole day). So, that's my take on it. He would get it regardless of my vote, so I'm fine with either him waiting or not. (Since he already has it and all) The 22:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I was simply commenting on how close to the 24-hour mark you where at, and it seemed.... off. But, if it was not then I sorry, but you must conciede that it looked like you where stopping him.'-- C2' / 22:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Regardless, neither of you are at fault. The rules are rather vague, and that's why we're discussing this.—'Triforce' 14 22:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) OoT Images Here is a list of the file names: *File:Young Link Artwork 2 (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Saria Artwork.png *Young Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Impa Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *Skulltula (Ocarina of Time).png *Lizalfos Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Deku Baba Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Kaepora Gaebora Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Young Princess Ruto Artwork.png *File:Zora Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Queen Gohma Artwork.png *File:Ganondorf Artwork (Ocarina_of_Time).png *File:Goron Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png *File:Darunia_Artwork.png I also noticed after uploading that each individual Kokiri in the Kokiri artwork is currently a separate file. You might want to break them up and replace their respective files instead. It also looks like we are going to have to wait for Wikia to refresh the cache before anything can be done. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images Ah, okay, couldn't tell if it was the cache, or the computer I was on. --'BassJapas' 18:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC)